For Revenge
by misfitthree
Summary: After years of training, Zakura is finally an Anbu member. How will she react when a simple check up of the boarders brings her back face to face.....with the love of her life? Sasuke and Zakura oneshot. OC


You were being sent on another mission. The 6th this week. "Oh joy..." you thought to yourself as you stepped outside. The mission was to patrol the forest border. Someone was said to have been seen snooping around. "Probably just some stupid kid!" you figured. Yes, you were now and Anbu member. Took long enough! You reached the forest's edge.

You saw a shadow. You had on your full uniform. Mask included. You couldn't risk to give away your identity if this was a spy. You moved closer. "Show yourself." you say. You heard the figure chuckle. It sounded familiar. Too familiar. You drew closer. It was exactly who you thought it was. "Uchiha, Sasuke!" you say. "It's been awhile since you've been in this village." you paused, "We figured you were a rotting corpse by now."

He smirked. "To bad you were wrong." You frowned. You didn't want to deal with him, not right now, not today, not ever. You thought you had gotten him out of your life. But when you least expected it. He weasels his way back into it. God you were sick of this. "State your purpose, why're you here!?!?" you yell. "None of your concern." he says. "It's my village! Like hell it's none of my concern!!!" He still just smirked.

You got into a fighting stance. Then pulled your hair into a tight bun. "Hn. You remind me of one of my friends." he said. "Oh yea? Who?" you say. "Zakura, Otaka." you frowned. " Used to know a girl with the same name. What was she like?" He paused for a moment as if pondering what to say. "Hot headed, short tempered, stubborn, kind, beautiful, and unique." you felt yourself blush underneath your mask.

" Sounds like her." you said. "Hn." was his only answer. You both got into fighting stances. You ran at him but he dogded. Then he aimed a shuriken at you. You glided past it easily. "Not many people could've dodged that. You must be pretty good." you smirked. "Hey 10 years of ballet can do that to you." you said shrugging. " You learned that from ballet?" he questioned. "Yep." you say flatly.

He took this small opportunity to throw 5 kunai at you. You dodged four of them easily. The 5th scratched your lower back and ripped off some of your shirt. "Damn." you said. You turn around and pick up the piece of cloth. Most unlucky for you he saw the tatoo. "You..." he said. "Huh?" you question. In a flash he had both of your wrist's in his hand and was staring at the tatoo on your back. "My Guardian Angel." he whispered to himself.

You flinched when his cold hands touched you. "Get off." you snapped. But it was almost a whisper. He turned you to face him. He took the bun out of your hair and reached for your mask. You tried to kick him but he jumped and pinned you to the ground. "Damn you." you thought. He took your mask in his hand and removed it. Your emerald green eye's glared up at him. "So it is you..." you thought there was a hint of sadness in his voice. " Who were you expecting?" he smiled.

" Well certainly not you." he leaned toward you. You took this opportunity to knock him out. Then you took him to Tsunade. You knocked on the door. "Enter." you heard from the other side. She gasped when you walked in with _**the**_ Sasuke Uchiha thrown over your shoulder, unconscious no less! " This slime was the one sneaking around the forest."you said. "Very well." said Tsunade. "Take him to the prisons."

"Yes." you said then bowed and left. When you got to the prison you through him in a cell. You needed no permission. You were very well respected in the village now. Since you'd gotten over your depressed, suicidal, alcoholic, anorexic thing. You were much better now. The minute he hit the floor he woke up. "Zakura..." he said. You simply glared and started to walk away. " I did it for you!!!" he yelled. "No." you whispered. "You did it for revenge."

Authors Notes:

Yea...random thing I did awhile ago that I felt like posting. Zakura is one of my original OC's, I haven't done anything with her for a while so...yea...Hope you like it! Please enjoy, and reveiw!


End file.
